


Blame on Me

by Grac3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: Gladiolus fails to protect a citizen of Lucis. Noctis knows it wasn't his fault.





	Blame on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmeme:
> 
> Upset!Gladio:  
> not angry, more sad. we have a lot of angry Gladio but not much of Gladio who's just down, not necessarily angry  
> please no Ardyn  
> +++++hugs

Noctis found him resting against his chocobo at the edge of the haven.

"Gladio."

Gladiolus looked up from the fire. He was frowning, and his eyes were dull.

"Hey, Noct."

Noctis sighed. He took a few steps towards Gladiolus.

"It wasn't your fault."

Gladiolus gulped. He looked back to the fire.

"You didn't see what I saw."

"No one could have moved fast enough to save him."

Gladiolus winced. "He was just a kid."

"I know."

"What kind of Shield doesn't protect a little kid?"

"You can't protect everyone."

Gladiolus locked his jaw. His eyes glistened.

Noctis gulped. "It was awful, I agree. But beating yourself up won't change anything."

Gladiolus said nothing, and a tear made its way down his cheek.

Noctis nodded. "Okay." He walked forward and sat himself sideways on Gladiolus' thighs.

Gladiolus started. "Wha-"

"Shift."

Noctis wiggled until Gladiolus spread his legs so Noctis was sitting on the ground with his legs over Gladiolus'. He leaned into Gladiolus' chest.

"Noct…"

"I know you'll keep me safe. You always have. You always will."

Gladiolus gave a wet gulp. He wrapped his arms around Noctis and held him tight, with one hand buried in his soft, black hair.

He pressed his face to Noctis' head, and wept.


End file.
